


Beneficial

by aaabattery



Series: An Asexual's Smut Writing Adventures [3]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Bondage, F/M, how to write straight porn is now in my google search history., wait there are straight pairings in this fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 23:27:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12398430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaabattery/pseuds/aaabattery
Summary: PROMPT: Bondage (Day 6)He didn’t mind submitting to Elle, in part because he wanted to help his friend and in part because he liked it. Spencer had some issues he’s never really discussed in words with Elle about intimacy and dating and sex -- all of those subjects had caused strife in himself as he was growing up. The idea he could have sex, with someone he trusted, no strings attached was amazing.





	Beneficial

Elle and Spencer had a ‘mutually beneficial relationship’ -- which was the polite way of saying they were both kinky and sought intimacy with someone who understood why they needed it without so many words. Elle needed to control, to be in charge and to have power. Since Garner shot her, she didn’t feel like she could control anything, she felt powerless. Spencer needed out -- he needed an escape from his mind. He didn’t mind submitting to Elle, in part because he wanted to help his friend and in part because he liked it. Spencer had some issues he’s never really discussed in words with Elle about intimacy and dating and sex -- all of those subjects had caused strife in himself as he was growing up. The idea he could have sex, with someone he trusted, no strings attached was amazing. 

That was how he found himself now, sitting on the edge of the bed, fidgeting nervously. Brown hair fell to cover his eyes, and he stared at the ground -- shoes and socks discarded, along with his other clothes. He was naked, and he knew Elle was moving about, setting up what they had discussed to use earlier -- things she could and couldn’t do, safe words, and a few things Spencer wanted to try. He keeps his eyes on the ground, but he hears her approach, sees her feet enter his vision, he looks up, hazel eyes blinking up at her. They’re round, wide and show his fondness for her; her brown eyes look back down, passion, need, and warmth all hidden in their stormy depths. He wants to kiss her, but that isn’t allowed. He hasn’t been given permission to kiss her, to touch her. 

He knows that she knows he wants to touch, to hold, but he also knows he won’t get it so easily. He’s quiet, no sound escapes his mouth, not yet. He pauses, eyes looking back down at his feet, “Hello, mistress.” The title rolls off his tongue, a nickname they more or less through around for fun. She exhales softly, short and he can almost sense her lips curl in a sarcastic smile. Her hand moves, gripping his hair tightly and tugging his neck and head back, harshly, forcing him to look up at her. Her lips curl into a smirk at the moan he lets escape. Hair pulling has always been something that ‘got his motor running’ so to speak. She lets go and moves back

“Kneel on the floor.” She said, no hesitation, just a command. He moved and did as she asked, and was quick to find himself bound ankle to wrist, it made his back arch a bit and felt nice, snug and strange. An unnatural body position, but he always got a massage afterwards, so it wasn’t much hassle. He whines a bit, his cock full at attention and slightly leaking pre-cum. “You know, Reid…” She remarks, and he has a fairly decent idea on what her plan was as she adjusted where he was, moving a chair over. Her hand trails everywhere  _ but _ where he needs it. It’s on purpose, she’s  _ teasing  _ him. She leans down, a passionate, hard kiss. She nips at his lips and he lets her control it, taking what she gave and reciprocating. “You’re much cuter when you’re quiet.” She teases, her lips a sardonic smile. He knows she doesn’t mean it, but he is half tempted to argue.

She moves from him, going to fetch something. They prepped him before this, making it easier to flow one into another, but he doesn’t expect the suddenness that is the butt plug being jammed into him. He let’s out a yelp and a moan. She pauses, but when he stays silent, continues, settling in the chair, she parts her legs, and sits so he can easily reach her with his mouth. “This is how it’s going to work -- do a good job and…” Elle waved the remote with a smirk, turning the butt plug on low -- noticeable and  _ good _ . “I’ll maybe let you have some fun.” 

He nods, moving his mouth forward. His first order of business is being careful to focus on what he knew got her going -- the clit. He makes small circles around it with his tongue, sliding it down to probe into her a bit. It’s hard without hands and the way he’s bound, but he likes a challenge, after all. He is quick in his motions, and she moans, earning him an increase in the power of the vibrations. Eyes slip closed with a soft moan that is mostly buried into her. He is methodical, probing and moving and licking, he avoids using teeth, but blows on it gently before focusing once more on the clit. She shivers and the setting goes up again. His dick is aching for touch now, moving on its own, but he knows he won’t get stimulation on it -- not yet. He continues his ministrations, a pattern he occasionally switches up. Elle is vocal, and by the swears she is giving off, he knows he’s on the right track. Her body jerks, and even if his own body is aching and his dick begs for touch, he feels satisfied, knowing she got off, even if he wants to get off himself. She’s cranked it up as high as it will go, but his body still craves touch, the cool air the occasionally moves past his leaking dick make him whimper as he sits back, which only further digs the plug into his ass. 

She smirks as she comes down, “Six minutes -- that’s a new record, Reid.” She teased, and hummed, as if deciding his fate. She moves from the chair, kneeling on the floor behind him.

A whimper, pathetic and pleading escapes his throat, and his dick arches at the thought of touch, “Please --” He whined. One hand tangles in his hair, tugging his head back and arching his spine more. In the position he was in he had little ability to get himself off, nothing to even rub against to generate friction. He was helpless on movement on his own, but she could move him as needed. She reaches around him, and ran her long nails over the top, the sensation almost tipping him over the edge. She makes a few movements with her hand, back and forth pumping him, brushing her thumb over the head and the slit. It only take a minute or so of the stimulation for him to let out a cry and arch himself more. “Fuck, Elle!” He swore as he orgasmed, his load squirting free and mostly landing on the carpet. She flicks off the vibrator, but doesn’t untie him or remove it, “Fuck…” He exhales, chest heaving a bit.

Rarely one to swear, it wasn’t uncommon in the bedroom for a curse or two to escape the genius. She smirked, continuing to stroke, even as he squirmed and whined, “I thought you wanted me to touch you.” She teased him, and finally stopped. She is gentle as she undoes the restraints. Spencer shifts, stretching a bit, muscles stiff. “Come on, Spencer, up.” She said, pulling the wobbly, still recovering genius to his feet. He lets Elle move him to the chair and sit him in it. Her hands are gentle as the comb through his hair, moving to work at the muscles in his shoulders. “You did good.” She said, a fond tone to her voice, warmth she showed to no one but him, it seemed.

“So did you.” Spencer remarked, his voice soft and warm, relaxing into her hands.


End file.
